Dreams of Darkness
by Valdaxyra
Summary: Jack turns sixteen, and Riddick returns to New Mecca as a surprise. What will happen when he meets up with someone from his past? Will it unlock his? RiddickOFC. Post PB, In my world tCOR never happens...and if it does it will be my way :p Rating for late
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Riddick related, I wish I did, oh how I wish. But I don't so please don't sue. What I do own is the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.**

_

* * *

_

The dark black inkiness of space soothed the rough soul of a killer like none other. It was freedom, the cold metallic confines of a ship, the darkness studded with tiny silver pinpricks of light. It calmed, and relaxed the body into letting go of the tension that lay coiled in toned muscles. The ship wasn't old, but it wasn't the newest off the block either, but it would have to be sold on the next planet or mercs would be sniffing out its trail, following the scent hoping to collect a bounty and be remembered for catching a legend.

With the autopilot set and the gravity simulator kick started Richard B. Riddick threw off the harness that had strapped him to the chair during the takeoff through the atmosphere. It had been a necessary stop, he needed to restock and refuel before even thinking about the star jump to the Helion System. A small smile graced his face, when he had received the message from Imam, he couldn't believe that it had been nearly four years since he had left him and Jack in New Mecca after their escape from the planet hell. Now it was Jack's sixteenth birthday and Riddick had promised that he would be back in time for the celebration.

* * *

"Black Chimera you are permitted to land, please dock your ship in Port 178b. Welcome to New Mecca," the flat tired voice of a bored tower operator said over the comm. Riddick smiled to himself.  
"Copy that tower, and thank you," he replied as he flicked switches and prepared to land. It was past midnight when Riddick was admitted into the holy man's warm home.

* * *

"How are you my old friend?" Imam asked clapping the wanted convict on the shoulder, Riddick smiled,  
"Still alive, and you?" Imam sighed and his face spoke volumes.  
"Still alive, young Jack is quite the handful," he replied to Riddick's amusement. A soft scent wafted in, almost unnoticed but Riddick turned towards the stairs and grinned at the girl that stood there.  
"Riddick?" she breathed unsure whether to believe her eyes. 

She had grown up; her hair was loose down to her shoulders the thick auburn tresses had a slight curl to the ends. Her large green eyes were exactly the same, her body still thin, but with the beginnings of womanly curves.  
"Happy birthday Jack," he said as she jumped down the stairs and ran straight into his arms, hugging him tightly.

The front door opened and Riddick pushed Jack behind him and he moved into the shadows. A woman entered the room, her long blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and a smudge of grease marred her warm creamy skin across her right cheek. Her violet eyes were tired and she smelled of sweat and a workshop. She was dressed in mechanic boots her dark blue coveralls were tied by the arms around her waist and she had a white tank on that outlined her full breasts and showed off her toned arms.

"Hey Imam, what are you still doing up?" she asked, her voice had a soft lilting accent, Jack poked Riddick in the back, he ignored her and cocked his head, wondering why the woman looked familiar.  
"I was just heading to bed," he replied. The woman smiled wearily,  
"Jack, you don't have to hide in the shadows, bring your friend out and I can give you your present, it's officially your birthday now". Riddick's eyebrows shot up in surprise wondering how she had known he was there, but he stepped forward as Jack pushed against him. The woman was getting a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a drink of water. Jack waited patiently and Riddick folded his arms over his chest.

He watched as she went over to the box that she had carefully placed on the floor earlier. She lifted it and took it to the table, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders she pressed a kiss to the girl's temple,  
"Happy birthday squirt," she said before stepping back to lean against the counter. Jack pulled the large red bow off and the top of the box was pushed open from the inside, Riddick tensed but relaxed as a small black and white head popped out, tongue lolling and floppy ears. The small puppy gave a high pitched yip and the adults watched as Jack's face lit up in delight.  
"Imam said I wasn't allowed one!" Jack cried out but the woman smiled,  
"That's because he didn't want two of them in the house," she replied dryly as she was attacked with a hug from an ecstatic sixteen year old.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh AJ she's gorgeous," she said picking up the small bundle of hair and giggling as the dog tried to lick her face.

The woman, Ashlin Josephine 'AJ' Cortez smiled and caught the muscle wall's eye. She took in his appearance and smiled,  
"You haven't changed a bit Riddick," she said, "Though the goggles are new, heard you got a shine job in Slam, guess the rumours were correct," she said unfazed by him quickly moving to her side and holding a shiv against her throat. Jack's eyes widened and the puppy trembled in her arms.  
"And who are you? he asked. The woman smiled; a half smile that tugged at his memory.  
"Think back _dicky boy_," she said and watched as his mouth dropped open and the shiv left her throat.  
"Ash?" he whispered. AJ smiled,  
"That's Queen of the pillow fights to you," she replied and was surprised by his low chuckle as he thought back to when they had first met.

* * *

"_Danny!" a feminine voice cried and Riddick saw a small blonde launch herself at his best friend.  
"Ash!" Danny had cried out dropping his bag and hugging the girl tightly to his chest as he stepped back to regain his balance. He spun her around laughing and Riddick watched slightly jealous that his friend had family he could turn to.  
"Ash, this is Richard, Dicky boy, this is my sister Ashlin," deep violet eyes looked at him, taking him in as if she was memorising every detail. Then she smiled and it was like the sun breaking out from behind a cloud. Danny set her back on her feet and she shook his hand. Riddick almost pulled away when there was an audible crack and electricity tingled up his arm,  
"Oops sorry," she said laughingly, Riddick grinned and shook his hand out when she let go,  
"Must be the humidity," he said as Danny grinned and slapped him on the shoulder._

_They caught a cab back to the Cortez family home. Frank, their father met them at the door, his wheelchair gliding forward to come to an abrupt stop so Danny could lean down and hug the older man who he looked like in so many ways, the only thing different was his eyes, which were the same as Ashlin's.  
"Welcome to our home Richard," Frank said holding out his hand and Riddick shook it, surprised at the firm grip.  
"Thank you sir," he replied. Frank grinned and waved away the formality,_  
"_Call me Frank please," Riddick nodded and noticed that Ashlin had disappeared.  
"Danny can show you your room, Ash has gone to make dinner, hope you boys are hungry," _

_Danny and Riddick dumped their bags in their rooms and he was shown around the house. They entered the kitchen where Ashlin had her music turned up loud and she was dancing freely as she made dinner. Riddick stood transfixed as he watched her body sway seductively to the music. Danny hit him grinning, not seeing Riddick's expression, and snuck up on his sister. Both boys leant then that they shouldn't do that. Danny ended up on the floor in a split second, Ashlin crouched over him, pinning him to the floor with a knife to his throat and Riddick didn't even see her move._

_"Danny, dear god, don't sneak up on me, I could've killed you," she said her voice shocked and whispered. She pulled the knife away and got off him, helping him to his feet.  
"Jeeze sis, when you learn that?" he gasped, trying to stop the shaking girl in front of him. She stiffened and turned silently back to dinner and refusing to answer. Danny looked at her and lifted a hand to his throat and to the small nick that she had put in his throat. It was bleeding, but it looked like he had cut himself shaving._

_"Go get cleaned up for dinner, it will be ready in ten minutes," she said, her voice flat. Riddick, understanding her mood all too well, pulled his friend out of the kitchen and they climbed the stairs where they washed and changed out of their uniforms. _

_They sat around the table, the four of them and ate dinner in almost near silence. Ashlin cleared the table and did the dishes with Riddick's help while Danny and Frank went to the grave of their mother and wife.  
"You okay?" he asked a few minutes after the others had left the house. Ashlin shot him a look and didn't reply.  
"Have you talked about it?" he tried again. She let out a deep breath and turned to him and he could feel the anger coming off of her in waves.  
"Talked about what?" she demanded. Riddick looked at her calmly.  
"The rape," she turned white, her eyes wide._

"_No one knows, not Dad, not Danny, not even Mrs Jenkins who comes in to clean the house every Tuesday, how do you know?" Riddick picked up another plate and started to dry it.  
"I didn't, until you just admitted it. I thought about why a girl who's got a loving family nearly slit her brother's throat just because he snuck up on her, her being raped was the most logical reason as to why she would work herself so hard to be so fast and skilful. When did it happen?" Ashlin sighed and went back to washing the rest of the dishes.  
"Last year, just after Danny left after Christmas," she whispered. Riddick raised his eyebrows,  
"Damn, you became that quick in a year? I'm fast and I've been at that bloody military school for nearly seven years, you're like lightning." Ash smiled and Riddick found himself smiling back. They finished the dishes and Ash went to have a bath. Riddick watched a movie. _

_She came back down halfway through the movie, Riddick sucked in a breath. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was dressed in the skimpiest singlet and boxer pyjama set he had ever seen, not that he had seen many. Her stomach was flat, her limbs well toned and. She walked into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water.  
"Are they back yet?" she asked sitting herself next to him and pulling a throw rug over her knees. Riddick shook his head as he watched her throat work as she swallowed more of the water. He shook himself, thinking that this was his best friend's little sister. Ashlin placed her empty glass on the table next to her and settled back against him to finish watching the movie with him. "Thank you," she whispered a little later on. Riddick looked down at her,  
"For what?"_  
"_For listening and understanding," Riddick grinned and tapped her nose,_  
"_It's what I'm good at," she growled and he laughed earning himself a pillow in the face. He was shocked and when she hit him again he grinned evilly. _

_By the time the Cortez men arrived home Riddick and Ashlin were in the middle of an all out pillow fight. Ash had him pinned in the front hall and was holding a pillow high ready to hit him again,  
"Say it," she demanded a smile on her face. Frank and Danny came in just as Riddick yelled,  
"You're the Queen of all Pillow fights and I am your most humble servant!" Ash looked up at her father and brother a sheepish grin on her face while Riddick lay underneath her blushing bright red. Frank and Danny took in the scene and started laughing._

* * *

He was brought back to the present when he felt someone in his arms and was surprised when he saw that he was hugging Ash tightly to his chest. Jack cleared her throat and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Riddick ignored her and looked down at the woman in his arms,  
"I'm sorry Ash, about Danny," she tensed slightly and he gave a quick squeeze,  
"There was nothing you could do Riddick," she said softly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she leaned into him, relaxing against his chest.  
"I'm sorry about the shiv just before too," he growled. AJ laughed and waved it off, Jack was shocked, she had never seen Riddick display any affection to another human being before unless it was her, he had never apologised to anyone not even to her, and yet he had done it twice in the span of five minutes to the woman that was boarding with her and Imam. To say she was slightly jealous was an understatement. 

AJ hugged Riddick again and then pulled out of his arms, she excused herself and with a hug and another birthday wish to Jack, a scratch for the puppy, she scooped up her bag and wished them both a goodnight. Riddick watched her leave with a smile on his face. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his stubbly head when she disappeared from sight and turned his attention to the girl he had come back to civilisation for, if only for a few days.  
"I think I might name her _Sagira_," Jack said, not looking at him. "How do you know AJ?" she asked, following his lead and taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. Riddick commanded the lights lower and pulled the goggles off his head, placing them on the table. He turned his often unsettling silver gaze on her and smiled.

"Her older brother Danny and I were in military school together, best friend I ever had. He invited me home with him on one of our few breaks; I met Ash…AJ, and their father Frank that first time. They were the family I never had, and I loved them for it," he said softly. Jack winced and felt ashamed for feeling jealous, she yawned and Riddick leant over to ruffle her hair,  
"Go to bed kid, I'm here for a few days," he rumbled. Jack smiled and hugged him goodnight, she carried the puppy up to her room, leaving him the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: So? Whaddaya think? I know it's long, fingers crossed all chapters will be of decent length. Please review I need to know how I'm doing here. I'm working on the next chapter as you read this hopefully it will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them dammit! boy do I wish I did, i'm a sucker for muscles and a sexy voice :P**

**Oh well heres Chapter 2 ... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
Riddick slept lightly on the couch and sat up when someone came down the stairs early the next morning. He was surprised to see AJ and not Imam. She was dressed in loose baggy black shorts that were held up by a belt that was cinched tight around her waist. Her hair was loose down her back and she was barefoot. The white tank top she wore drew his gaze like a homing pigeon but he noticed that she wore a thick black band around her left wrist. He got to his feet and found himself following her into the kitchen.

"Morning Riddick," she said, as she started the coffee machine. He chuckled, a low rumbling laugh, she hadn't turned around, he had been his usual silent self and yet she had known he was there."Morning Ash," he replied taking a seat at the table. He watched her as she pulled out two coffee cups and place them on the counter. She went to the refrigeration unit and pull out a pint of milk which she dashed generously into both mugs. The coffee machine clicked off and she handed him one of the mugs as she took a seat opposite him.  
"Thanks," he said swallowing the hot liquid that woke him up better than anything else. She smiled,  
"What have you been up to Riddick? How do you know Jack and Imam?" Riddick ran a hand over his head and lifted the coffee to his mouth and taking another gulp.

"Got caught off of Lupus Five by a merc named Johns," he started, "He booked us a trip to the Tangier System on the Hunter-Gratzner. Imam was on a pilgrimage with three boys. Jack was running from her past. Long story short, the ship got hit by a meteor storm and we crash landed on what Jack refers to as Planet Hell. There were eleven of us that survived the landing, Jack Imam and me; we were the only ones to make it off the planet alive. I dropped them off here four years ago and went to hide as best I could. Couldn't let mercs get to her, shit she was only twelve. I promised Jack I'd come back and here I am got a ship that needs selling, a few business deals to do, and a birthday present to buy," AJ smiled and sipped her coffee. Riddick looked at her, his silver eyes glinting in the low early morning light. "What about you?" he asked, not to be polite, but genuinely interested in what she had been up to.

"After Danny was killed and you were sent to Slam, daddy and I were devastated. He killed himself not even two months later. I went and stayed with my Uncle Liam on Talos 6, hated it there, but he taught me how to pilot so I got something out of the worthless bastard at least. Got into hacking, small stuff at first, getting girl's new idents so they could leave the planet I was on at the time, it was full of these really religious psycho-fucks who treated the women worse than they would treat their dogs. From there got into some more serious shit, started making a name for myself in false idents, had some of the most dirty, disgusting shit-wits as my best customers. Was on New Berlin when I was cornered by a group of mercs, apparently I had a payday on my head. They made three mistakes," she chuckled and Riddick smiled slightly, "One they actually took the job, I mean shit I was only worth 100k, which merc in their right mind goes after a bounty that small? Second, they thought they could have a little fun with me before they dropped my arse off at the nearest slam, their last mistake, was to get close enough for me to take their weapons." Riddick felt his guts twist and his beast snarled angry at the mercs that cornered her, "I ghosted every single one of them and then hacked into the system and deleted all traces that I was ever wanted." Riddick smiled and his beast purred glad that she defended herself.  
"I tried to get into your file too, but shit Riddick you got some serious high up problems," she cried incredulously, shaking her head. Riddick frowned,  
"You hacked my file?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. AJ raised an eyebrow and smiled,  
"Yup, sure did dicky boy, slipped in and out and no one was the wiser, I didn't delete anything, because if I did then the big wigs would wonder why they suddenly had less info on you than they did before," Riddick growled,  
"You had no right doing that Ashlin," he said. She snorted,  
"I'm a hacker Riddick, I have every right in the universe, besides if you think that I'm going to think any less of you because I've read it, don't. You are who you've always been to me. My friend, my trusted confidant, you're the only one I truly trust Riddick, always have been, always will be. Even when you do act all righteous and shit," she snarled. Riddick sat back deflated and in shock.

AJ stood up and put her cup in the sink before turning to leave the kitchen. She was pissed off. Riddick chased after her and caught her wrist, pulling her back and pinning her against the wall.  
"I'm sorry Ash," he murmured, dropping his head, his hands holding her shoulders ran lightly down her bare arms until he was holding her hands in his. AJ felt her anger drain out of her and she leaned into his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. Riddick felt his guts clench as the light jasmine scent that was coming from her hair wafted up his nose and firmly and decidedly stayed there. He pressed a light kiss to her shoulder and felt her sigh lightly. He pulled back and looked down at her, her eyes met his and he swallowed. Their mouths were only a breath apart and he leaned in, closing the gap.

"Morning guys," Jack cried flying down the stairs, Sagira right on her heels yapping loudly. AJ smiled and pulled away from Riddick, he reluctantly let her go and ran a hand over his head in exasperation. He watched the gentle sway of her hips in fact his eyes were glued to her arse as she left him standing in the hallway to go back into the kitchen with Jack and the puppy.  
"Are you going to be working on the ship today?" he heard Jack say as he picked up the puppy that sat at his feet looking up at him with large liquid brown eyes.  
"Yeah, got a new gravity simulator and a few things for the mess that I've got to install, but I'll make sure I pack up early and pick you up from school," AJ said as she quickly and easily made a lunch for her and Jack. She dashed back upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a bag that she shoved the lunch into and then sat in one of the kitchen chairs and pulled the plain black sneakers on.  
"Right I'm off, I'll see you at three hun," she said dropping a kiss on Jack's cheek. She reached over Riddick's shoulder and scratched the pup behind the ears and also pressed a kiss to the back of Riddick's head,  
"Catch ya later," she said before dashing out the door, swearing at the time. She had ten minutes to get to the docks and collect the parts she was expecting.

She was lying on her back her head buried in amongst all the wires that normally lay hidden behind one of the bulkheads fitting the new gravity simulator in place when she felt a boot kick her foot. Sliding out, she looked up into the goggled face of Riddick. AJ smiled, and slid back into the wires.  
"I'm almost finished, give me a minute," she said twisting the wires together and strapping the simulator up tight before once again sliding out and accepting the hand he held out and pulled herself to her feet.  
"Nice ship," he rumbled, AJ grinned,  
"Yeah, she's a beauty alright," she replied grabbing the bulkhead off the floor and efficiently screwing it back in place. Tossing the tools back into the box she picked it up and tilted her head motioning for him to follow her as she went deeper into the ship.  
"You want the grand tour?" she asked placing the box of tools on the table. Riddick grinned and waved his hand out for her to lead the way.

"I've upgraded the nav system and autopilot, cleaned the controls and installed a black hole hull," she said leading him to the bridge smiling as he fell into the pilot seat and ran his eyes over the controls. "I've also installed a new refrigeration unit and processor in the mess. I'm ripping out the last of the furnishings tomorrow and having new ones delivered by the end of the week. Come on I'll show you the rest of it," she said taking his hand and leading him through the ship. "There's three cabins all with their own ensuite bathroom attached, got them sorted last night. I've a state of the art med bay and I've converted the second cargo hold into a gym. This baby is equipped," she stated proudly, unaware that she was still holding Riddick's hand.

Riddick couldn't help but be amazed at the technology that she had on board, or at how small her hand seemed in his.  
"How'd you get the credits for all of this?" he asked as he took in the med lab and the gym. AJ grinned,  
"It's called skill; most of the money was from jobs I've done, the rest of it well, lets just say if they can't afford to have top security, they can't afford to keep their money," Riddick raised an eyebrow, "I only steal from the rich, Riddick, those with so much money they don't know how to spend it all," he smiled and was tugged back down to the mess where she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, "Come on I've got to pick Jack up from school," she said over her shoulder as he followed her out of the ship. She swiped a card and punched in a number, locking the ship and they walked out of the dock.

They waited in front of the school for Jack to come bounding out; she almost fell over her own feet when she saw Riddick standing there as well as AJ. He tugged her into his side and gave a one armed hug. They walked back to the house and the smell of tantalising food that Imam was cooking was making them all feel starving. Jack ran upstairs and changed out of her uniform. She reappeared with the puppy at her heels, dressed in a tight t-shirt that ended just under her belly button, and a pair of jeans that sat low on her hips. Imam herded them into the living room where a small pile of presents sat on the coffee table. Riddick leaned back in the comfortable armchair and pulled AJ to sit on his lap, Jack smiled at the two of them and then at the presents.

The puppy played happily in the pile of discarded wrapping paper, a new collar around her neck and a strong leash lay coiled on the table. There were several books, old Earth classics that Jack couldn't wait to read, and a brand spanking new laptop computer. Riddick dug around in his pocket and tossed a small tissue wrapped gift to her from across the room.  
"Happy Birthday Kid," he said with a grin. Jack's face lit up and she tore into it with enthusiasm. She pulled out a thin silver chain that had a delicate silver butterfly hanging from it. AJ got out of the way before Jack ran to the man she thought of as an older brother. She watched as the big man with a bad reputation gently folded his arms around the teenage girl with such tenderness, giving her a loving hug. Riddick looked over at her and smiled as Jack got off his lap and tugged him into the kitchen where Imam was setting the table for the feast he had prepared in the honor of Jack's sixteenth. AJ grinned and followed the pair, the puppy alseep in the pile of wrapping paper.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, second chapter up and running, hope you enjoy - review if you like it, give me some encouragement. Review if you don't like it, give me some constructive feedback, tell me how I can improve the story.** **:D**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own them so do not sue me, I just like living in a fantasy world :P**

**Many thanks to Wildfire6962000 and Amarcano for their reviews and advice.**

**Heres the new chappie let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

It was a rushed week, the new furnishings for the ship arrived and Jack and Riddick helped get everything in place. AJ stood on the bridge of the finally finished ship and took a deep breath of achievement. She ran her hands over the bulkheads lovingly as she walked the length of the ship to the gangway. Jack and Riddick had headed back to the house earlier so she was alone as she locked up and left the docks.

The night sky was filled with stars and the streets were empty as she walked quickly and silently towards the house she had been welcomed into. The soft scrape of a boot on the cobbled streets made AJ pick up her pace, she was confident in her abilities but she never went looking for trouble. A movement, a shadow just out of her field of vision whipped her head around and she watched with horror as Imam crawled from the dark alleyway out into the street.  
"AJ," he panted as she rushed over to his side, her shoulder propping him up, "You … must hurry … Jack … Riddick … mercenaries … hurry … danger…" he gasped and slumped against her, his lifeless body suddenly heavy. AJ swallowed as she laid him down and closed his open staring eyes.

The soft stealthy footsteps alerted her to another's presence and she spun around, shiv in hand as she met the attack from a heavy set man. He smelled like rocket fuel but his reflexes were surprisingly fast. He had in his hand a hand-gun, one that looked like it used bullets and not the more common electric pulses that easily stopped the heart if you were unlucky enough to get hit in the chest. AJ kicked out, knocking the gun from his hand as he pulled the trigger and fire erupted in her shoulder making her drop the shiv she held.

Time seemed to slow as they both looked at their weapons on the ground, it sped up quickly as they moved, and AJ could see the look of surprise in the mans eyes as she buried the blade deep in his throat, his large meaty hands clutching at her shirt, ripping the sleeve off as he fell away to lie in the filth of the alley. AJ sank to her knees and loudly threw up the entire contents of her stomach. She pushed herself to her feet when she remembered that Riddick and Jack were in danger. Wiping the shiv clean she tucked it into the waistband of her pants and took off at a run, one hand clutching at her injured should, trying to stop the flow of blood.

* * *

Riddick was sitting in the lounge holding one end of the knotted rag that the puppy was trying to tug out of his grip. Jack was quietly doing homework at the kitchen table. She glanced up at the clock and frowned slightly Imam was never this late; normally he would already be in the kitchen cooking dinner and setting the table. Riddick was suddenly in the room with her and pulling her out of the seat.  
"Go upstairs and pack what you need, one bag only," he growled softly, Jack's eyes widened but she did as he said. Riddick growled again and commanded the lights off. Taking the goggles off his head, he could see the six mercs through the kitchen window. They burst through the door only a split second later, their guns firing, tearing the room apart. Two of them were dead within seconds of entering the house, another one died as Riddick grabbed him and used the body as a shield from his comrade's pulse gun. He vaguely heard the front door open and suddenly AJ was there, slicing through the neck of one of the mercs and blowing another's balls off with the gun she had retrieved from the merc whose throat she had slit. Riddick gutted the last merc and in the dark she turned towards him. 

"We have to hurry, Imam's dead, and the streets are crawling with soldiers," she said stepping over the dead and heading towards the stairs.  
"JACK! GET YOUR ARSE MOVING!" Riddick yelled from the kitchen while AJ went to throw together several of her things. He knelt down and carefully picked up the small furry broken body of the puppy. It had been hit by a random pulse and killed. Riddick wrapped the small body in a cloth and went outside, quickly burying the lifeless body in the garden.

Jack jumped down the stairs and almost gagged at the stench that wafted out of the kitchen. AJ grabbed her arm and tugged her into the front hall where Riddick was waiting.  
"Let's go," she said opening the door and stepping out into the dark night.  
"Wait! What about Sagira?" Jack asked as Riddick pushed her in front of him, his silence was enough to explain that the puppy hadn't made it. Jack sucked in a deep breath and refused to cry, but she found as the three of them jogged quickly down the streets, sticking to the shadows and the back streets that tears were pouring down her face, blurring her vision.

"Stop in the name of the law!" a strong voice called out as they were almost at the docks. Riddick pushed the two women forward and turned to face the group of soldiers that were now aiming their weapons. There were eight of them and one of them got a lucky shot off. Riddick stumbled as his leg went dead, he kept all his weight on his good leg and managed to take out six of them before he lost his balance and fell to his knees. Blood splattered his face as the soldier that was standing in front of him exploded. AJ knocked the other one unconscious before grabbing his wrist and hauling him to his feet.  
"Jesus Christ Riddick you're heavy," she grunted as they made their way as quick as they could to the gangway of the ship. She kicked the button that closed the hatch as they were tackled from the side.

For Riddick the world went black, AJ rolled onto her back to find herself looking up the barrel of a pulse gun.  
"Thought you could get away did you?" the merc sneered. AJ glared at him and lifted her unarmed hands. He motioned with the gun for her to get up and to walk in front of him down to the cargo hold but only after he shot Riddick with a dart gun, the small feathered vial injecting a clear liquid into the side of his neck. Jack was already down there, chained up with a bit in her mouth. AJ's hatred grew.  
"Put this on," he said tossing her the bit, AJ snarled quietly but did as he said for he was now aiming the gun at Jack who was looking terrified. He chained her up, strapped her in and then stood back, his eyes travelling her body. AJ growled low in her throat and was rewarded by a lewd grin.  
"You certainly are a sexy woman Cortez," he said, "I came here looking for you, I must admit, you are one of the best hackers I've ever met. You completely wiped you file from the system pity you can't wipe hard copy." AJ's eyes went wide and the merc grinned evilly.

"I got myself a copy, must have been just before you hacked in, imagine my surprise when I tracked you here, and I found that you weren't alone but with the infamous Riddick. Well I couldn't let that opportunity go to waste, so now I have you all at my mercy, and I'm looking at the biggest payday I've ever seen." He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips, his face getting really close to hers, close enough for her to smell his horrid breath,  
"Maybe I'll have some fun with you before I drop you off," he said feeling confident as he pressed his hips to hers. AJ growled as she felt his hard length pressing into her stomach. She threw her forehead forward, feeling a satisfying crunch as she broke his nose.

The merc backed off, his hands covering his face. There was nothing AJ could do as he slapped her hard across the face, so hard her ears rang and she could see spots floating in front of her blocking her vision. The ripping of cloth seemed a distant noise but when the spots cleared she saw that he had ripped her top into shreds, leaving her chained with just her bra covering her full breasts. AJ threw herself against her bonds as he walked cockily out of the cargo hold, then with a weary look over at Jack she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Riddick woke up with a nasty headache and with the familiar feeling of the bit in his mouth. He growled as he tensed his muscles, testing the chains that held him. He opened his eyes and realised that he was chained in the dark. AJ and Jack were chained up across from him, the young teenager looked relatively unharmed but AJ was slumped against her bonds, her shirt in tatters, dried blood smeared over her shoulder and down her side not mention she had a nasty bruise on the side of her face. 

He smirked when the filthy merc came in and saw that his nose had been broken, his beast purred at the thought that AJ had put up a fight. The smirk disappeared and he growled again when the merc went straight up to her and slapped her unblemished cheek. A light flutter of her eyes told Riddick that she was well aware of her surroundings and his beast grinned in the dim light when he saw her feet subtly moving. The merc turned to see Riddick awake and watching him with an expressionless face; the merc grinned and turned his back on AJ walking casually over to the big man in chains.

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd ever have the chance to take you in Riddick, it's a dream come true, it really is," the merc said almost sincerely,  
"This is going to be my biggest payday ever," he went on, ignoring the growl that Riddick was making.  
"This your girl?" he asked swivelling his head back to AJ, who quickly closed her eyes again. The merc looked her over, taking his own sweet disgusting time before returning his gaze to Riddick.  
"She's a feisty one isn't she?" he said lifting his hand halfway to his nose, but dropping it before it reached his chest.  
"You know I had come in here to teach her a lesson, but it will be no fun if she isn't awake, I'll come back later," he said before walking out, leaving them once again in the darkness.

AJ's eyes snapped open and she stretched as best she could, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the foolishness of the merc. He had clamped the cuffs around her boots making it only difficult, not impossible for her to slip her feet free of the boots, cuffs and all. Now all she had to do was wait; she was ready to kill him when he came in, but he moved away before she could come up with a way to kill him with just her legs free. She looked over at the dark space where Jack was and couldn't help but feel guilty about the situation they were all in.

The merc came back in later that night announcing that their time together was short, Riddick thought around the closest slams to Helion Prime and came up with only one that would take him. Crematoria, a triple-max, no daylight slam, only three of them left in the system and the other two were on the other side of the galaxy. He watched as the merc wandered over to AJ and he growled as the merc ran his hands down over her breasts squeezing them harshly,  
"It's good to see you're awake Cortez, I've got a little lesson for you," he said biting her neck.

AJ could feel his teeth sinking into her skin and she could feel the skin break and the blood start to drip down her neck. A blade sliced her hip and she could feel her pants sag a little as her belt was cut. She had the beginnings of a plan, but with the shiv in his hand, he'd probably kill her before she killed him. Riddick growled and threw himself against his chains, the merc spun around and glared at him, "Quiet convict, or I'll slice the girl," he spat waving the shiv in the direction of Jack. Riddick's eyes locked onto AJ's and she shook her head, she grinned as best as she could and he nodded slightly before settling down again, his beast growling with rage.

The merc tucked the shiv into his boot and roughly pulled her pants down, leaving her clad in just her underwear, her pants bunched around her feet. He was kneeling in front of her, confident that she was still chained. He sat back admiring her body, rubbing the front of his pants. AJ took a deep breath and made sure that she was hanging by her wrists, she didn't want a sudden drop as she lifted her feet from the ground. The merc looked up when she sagged and cried out in surprise when her legs wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air. He reached down for his shiv and managed to slice her leg from thigh to knee-cap before she twisted him sharply to the left. He raised the blade again, deep red with her blood but it dropped uselessly to the floor as she snapped him to the right, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground and AJ lowered her feet to the floor. She grunted as she and straightened. She met Riddick's stare calmly before patting the merc down with her feet, searching for a key to the restraints.

It took her three attempts to get the key from being gripped between her toes that were slippery with blood to her hand that could only just fit it to the lock and turn the thin metal key until she was free. Working quickly she removed the chains and the bit before rushing to Jack and freeing her. The teenager fell into her arms tearfully. AJ pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before getting Riddick out of his chains and bit, knowing that he was itching to be rid of them.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, third chappie is up, hope you all like. Please R&R, I need all the encouragement I can get. I'm getting the chapters up fairly quick but thats because I've them crazy little demons inside my head poking my brain with their pitchforks. I'm sure they will tire of their little game soon, and when they do the chapters will take a while to get posted. So review me peoples, I need all the help I can get cos damn those pitchforks are sharp!

* * *

**

**Wildfire6962000 - Hope you like this chapter, Riddick's had the little shake up he needed, there will be more coming, just got to think the ideas through a bit more.**

**Amarcano - Thanks for your advice, I was going to keep them planet side a chapter longer, what the hell I was going to write I have no idea, but here's my attempt at a bit of action and drama. You'll find out who the merc is in the next few chapters hopefully . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I want Riddick all to myself, I don't own anything from the Pitch Black, Dark Fury, or Chronicles of Riddick, they all belong to . . . whoever invented them, but it certainly ain't me.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, you would not believe how happy i've been all day since I saw I had some new ones. Now (big deep cheesy man voice) here's the next installment of (dun dun dun) . . . MY STORY! **

**Enjoy peps

* * *

**  
The stars glowed in the deep dark space; Riddick leaned heavily on Jack as she helped him to the med bay. The leg that had been shot was still weak and he couldn't put any weight on it. AJ followed them in their short journey but continued up to the bridge to see what the merc had done to her ship. She growled at the dirty dishes and the half empty cans of drink that lay haphazardly around the controls. She jacked in and pulled up the nav systems, before letting loose a string of curses that would blister ears if anyone else actually heard them.

Deleting the co-ordinates and entering in new ones, she wiped the system clean of any tracking devices, and connections the merc had put in. She wasn't one of the best hackers for nothing as she set traps for those that would try and connect with the ship again. Streams of code flashed up on the computer and she just took it all in, renaming and renumbering the ship's registration; she was almost finished with the new set of co-ordinates and the last sweep to clear any remaining bugs from the system when Jack came in and looked at her.

"Give me two seconds," AJ said punching in the last three digits and hitting enter. Jack opened her mouth to protest when the words 'New co-ordinates set, auto pilot in gear.' AJ jacked out and stretched stiffly as she stood up. Jack led her back to the med bay where Riddick was sitting with his back to the wall, his shirt off and the small cuts and scratches cleaned and taped together.  
"Sit," Jack commanded, pushing AJ against one of the beds. AJ growled lightly but did as she was told, her strength was fading fast and she didn't know how long her legs would be able to hold her up.

Jack growled back and Riddick smirked, his limbs were a dead weight, his leg was throbbing as the feeling was coming back in slowly. He had opened his eyes when the two women came back in, though they wouldn't have been able to tell through the dark welding goggles. AJ lay down on the bed and let Jack do whatever she had to do. She tensed when the younger girl said that her leg and hip would have to be stitched.

"There's a bottle of Fire Whiskey in the cupboard under the vid screen, look for the square seam and push on the top left corner, bring it to me before you start stitching," she groaned. Jack did as she was told and Riddick watched as AJ pulled off the cap and took three hearty gulps. Jack threaded the needle and went to start but was held off,  
"Not just yet babe, give me a few minush," she slurred feeling the amazingly potent alcohol take its effect. AJ nodded when her head started to blur and sucked in a breath as Jack pierced her skin with the needle, by the time the girl was finished though, AJ was asleep on the bed and lost in the world of her dreams.

* * *

"She's changed the co-ordinates and we're heading away from whatever slam the merc was taking us to," Jack said softly as she cleaned the impromptu surgery of blood. Riddick grunted, his eyes closed, his body tense, his leg tingling uncontrollably.  
"Where'd you learn medical skills kid?" he asked as she gently wiped away the blood and the sweat from AJ's inert body.  
"Imam suggested it two years ago, I thought it was a good idea in case you ever came back and needed help, hospitals for you would be out of the question," she said quietly, running the wet cloth over AJ's arm. It humbled him to think that she had gained medical knowledge to help him. He watched Jack move the cloth to AJ's torso and he couldn't help but stare at her near naked body, still delicate and petite after nearly ten years.

He stood up after Jack had finished cleaning AJ and the med bay; he tested his leg and found that it could hold his weight easily.  
"Go clean up Jack," he said softly, bending over to scoop the small unconscious body from the bed. Jack nodded, and went obediently to the room she had chosen for herself while Riddick carried AJ to her room. He left the lights off and after placing her gently on the bed removed his goggles. Turning back the covers, he removed her underwear and tucked her in. He replaced the alcohol to where Jack had found it and went to the bridge, commanding the lights off so he could be in the dark, his element. Riddick stared out at space and was comforted by the fact that he once again knew freedom.

* * *

"So what now?" Jack asked. The three of them sat at the mess table, eating the rations of food. They had slept for almost seventeen hours, and they were all feeling refreshed.  
"Now we clean the ship," Riddick said taking a mouthful of coffee. AJ ate absently; she had had the dream again. The same one for the last six nights; a girl standing on a beach facing a dark cave feeling drawn into the darkness, she always woke up before anything happened though.  
"Hello? AJ? Anybody home?" Jack called in a singsong voice waving a hand in front of her face. AJ shook her head,  
"Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking," she mumbled softly. Riddick frowned at her but she didn't see it.  
"Jack, head up to the bridge and start cleaning up in there. Ash and I will see to the cargo hold," Jack nodded and did as he said.

She was finished well before Riddick and AJ were so Jack started on the mess and the living area. She fell on the couch and suddenly everything decided to hit her at once. She burst into tears as she thought about Imam, her puppy, AJ nearly getting raped by the merc, Riddick almost getting sent back to slam. She wondered what would happen now, she didn't want Riddick and AJ to leave her, they were all she had left, and she didn't want to lose them as well. The dark thoughts churned over in her mind, her tears wetting her cheeks, her eyes turning red. Strong arms pulled her against a muscled chest and Riddick rocked her gently back and forth and she snivelled and sobbed. Soft hands ran over her hair and Jack could make out AJ's soothing voice near her ear, comforting her, lulling her into sleep.

"So what's the plan?" he asked sinking back down onto the couch after lying Jack back on her bed. AJ shrugged,  
"She needs to complete her schooling, its only two more years until she graduates, she'll need something under her belt if anything happens to us,"  
"Us?" he asked,  
"I'm not going to abandon her Riddick, we got close after I moved in with her and Imam, I wont let anything happen to her and I know you feel the same," she replied, running a hand through her hair.  
"I agree, Queen of the Pillow fights," he said taping her nose lightly as she leaned against him. He smiled when she growled lightly.

He shifted and drew her closer until he was practically lying on the couch with AJ using his chest as a pillow.  
"It wont be safe for us on any planet," he mused, his hand running through her hair absently. AJ snuggled into his chest more.  
"What about Pathos?" she murmured, "My Aunt Leeann is living in our old house there is plenty of room for her there and if I know Leeann, which I do, she will be spoiled rotten. The high school is just down the road and as you know the place is relatively safe," Riddick thought about it and looked at it from all angles,  
"The place you learned to fight, is it still open?" he asked. AJ lifted her head and looked at him,  
"No, but the guy who taught me owes me a favour, I can get him to train her," Riddick thought about it some more, his fingers tracing circles and figure eights on her back. Eventually he nodded,  
"We'll talk it over with her after dinner."

* * *

Jack wasn't enthused about the idea, but she knew it was for the best, Imam wouldn't be pleased to find that she had dropped her education only two years from graduating. She felt a little better knowing that she was to be trained while there,  
"Need to be able to protect yourself," Riddick had growled and AJ had backed him up. She smiled as she readied herself for bed; the two of them had a history that Jack didn't know about. What she did know was that you could cut the tension with a shiv whenever they were in the same room as each other. She just wished they'd hook up already.

* * *

_The warm breeze lifted her hair like a lover's touch, the sound of the waves crashing against the golden sand, the unmistakable smell of salt and fresh air, the unique solitude of being alone on the beach. She lifted her face to the sun, her eyes closed, arms outstretched, the wind around her made it seem as she was flying. The girl smiled as she opened her eyes to take in the dusky purple sky. Picking up her skirt she walked serenely along the water line, not minding the water that sucked the sand from beneath her feet._

_From one end to the other, she walked, the gulls cried overhead, swooping and diving for their mid-day meal. The rocks that ended the beach abruptly didn't deter her. The girl stepped lightly from rock to rock, until she once again stepped on the wet sand. The dark cave lied in front of her, a cloud passed over the sun, shadowing the ground. The wind became chill and her arms pimpled in the cold. There was something inside the cave, something that was calling to her. The tide rushed in carrying her forwards, propelling her towards the dark._

_The tide rushed out, leaving her standing on the sand, surrounded by blackness. She tensed as a cold clammy hand wrapped around her wrist, there was a flare of light, and a deathly pale face, blinded white eyes, a gaping black mouth curled in a snarl of hate appeared only inches from her own. The figure's hair was red, matted and twisted in clumps hung to naked shoulders; the skin was stitched together in some places, the black thread contrasting sharply against the white waxy complexion. Nails dug into the girl harshly, drawing blood._

_The sound of a scream was ringing around the cave, the girl realised that it was coming from her own mouth. She wrenched her wrist free and took off running, her arms outstretched, guiding her way out. She tripped and her hand closed over something on the ground. She scrambled to her feet, unaware that she had unconsciously picked up the object. She could see the entrance to the cave only a small distance away. She ran on, the gap between her and freedom narrowing with every step the incoming tide hindering her escape._

_The light was blocked out, hands caught her shoulder and wrenched her head back, and sharp teeth tore into her neck, ripping blood and sinew away with relish, capturing the girl's last scream as it flew from her throat._

AJ sat up breathing hard, she was drenched in sweat, her body ached and her heart was racing. Reaching up to brushed the damp lank hair away from her face she realised her fist was clenched tightly around something.  
"Lights on full," she said, her voice shaky. The room was empty save for her own frantic breathing. Her wrist had nail marks embedded into the skin, tiny drops of blood were seeping from each one. AJ lifted her other hand to her throat as she stared down at her wrist in horror. Her throat was intact, but tender. Opening her hand, she stared down in confusion and disbelief at the heavy silver ring that lay in a small handful of wet black sand.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Chapter four up and running. Had to get everything down and posted, the ideas are just running free at the moment, finally got the plot sorted, so here you go enjoy. I'll try and get the next chappie up as soon as I can. **

**

* * *

Bree3354 - Thanks for the review, I need those li'l suckers like air if i'm to keep writing. I'm glad you like the story, it really makes my day to find I have people not only reading my story, but enjoying it as well. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own them . . . at all . . . if it's any consolation . . . I wish I did.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot, here as a prize is the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

The weeks passed slowly as the trio travelled through space. AJ kept her dream to herself and had tucked the ring away in a small box that she had put in her wardrobe. Their wounds were healing well and Jack had taken the stitches out of AJ's leg a few days before. They were nearing the Rattan Space Station, they needed to restock and refuel not to mention they needed some new clothes and other necessities.

Riddick was busy training Jack in the gym as he did every day; he smiled to himself as she built up her muscles, making her stronger, faster. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and sneaked a glance to see AJ leaning against the door. Jack saw her moment and knocked him off his feet. He hit the mat with a growl while Jack jumped out of reach, a shit-eating grin splayed over her face.  
"Good work kid," he said getting to his feet. He looked at AJ who was shaking with silent laughter.

He was staring down at her with two long strides. Jack watched with amusement as AJ ignored Riddick's scowl and buried her face in his chest, her laughter bubbling out of her,  
"Christ dicky boy, you should have seen your face," she gasped around her laughter. Jack grinned as Riddick looked over at her and shrugged. His hands ran lightly up AJ's side, digging in just under her ribs where she was the most ticklish. Jack laughed as AJ jumped as if she had been burned. Her body arched against Riddick's, her hands grasped his wrists, trying to pull his hands away from her body as she squirmed against him.

Breaking free she dashed towards the living room knowing he was close on her heels. Jumping the couch she snatched a pillow from it and turned to face him. He just grinned at her and calmly picked up another pillow.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Ash?" he asked amused, her answer was a pillow to his arm. Jack snuck past them and into the mess where she stood in the doorway and watched as Riddick let go of his convict facade and started acting like a big kid. He swung the pillow at her, knowing that if it connected it would knock her into the armchair. AJ ducked and the pillow sailed over her head, Riddick wore her pillow in his head and she ducked again as he brought his pillow around again.

"Say it," he demanded, straddling her hips, pinning her to the floor. AJ tucked her pillow behind her head and smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she opened her mouth.  
"You're the Queen of all pillow fights and I am your most humble servant!" she yelled. Riddick blinked and growled as she burst out laughing, her words sinking in. Wiggling out from underneath him she knelt in front of him and kissed his cheek before getting to her feet using his shoulders as leverage.  
"Come on Queenie, we're gonna be docking on Rattan soon," she said heading for the bridge. Riddick growled again and went to follow her, leaving Jack fighting for breath and trying to stifle her laughter in the mess.

* * *

AJ and Jack headed to the station's market while Riddick refuelled the ship. The two women brought more supplies and sent them back to the ship before going into one of the clothing shops. They arrived back with several bags each, Riddick raised an eyebrow as they walked into the mess and dumped the bags on the table. Jack slumped into one of the seats while AJ poured herself a cup of coffee. They sorted out the bags, Jack taking three of them with her to her room.

"The rest are yours?" he asked amused, looking at the pile of bags and back to her as she lifted herself up to sit on the counter.  
"Nope, two of them are yours," she returned, "Thought you could use some new stuff, since what you had was left in New Mecca," Riddick was surprised that she had thought of him. AJ finished her coffee and jumped down grabbed three of the bags and kissed his bald head as she went to leave the room. His hand snaked out and caught her wrist, tugging her back and pulling her onto his lap. His arms anchored her to him, their noses almost touching as they looked at each other. She tilted her head, her eyebrow raised. Riddick smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips over hers.

AJ couldn't hold back the light moan as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Her fingers dug into his arms as she let her head drop back when his lips travelled to her throat, suddenly her dream came back to her and she gasped pulling away from him, leaving him confused.  
"Shit," she said rubbing her neck looking at him apologetically. Riddick frowned at her, AJ took a step back when he stood up and he froze.  
"Riddick, get us off this station, I-I need to tell you something," she stammered, pleading him with her eyes. She felt his gaze sweep over her and she shivered. He nodded and moved towards the bridge.

He radioed the station and gained clearance while AJ took the new clothing bags. She put his on his bed and then dumped hers on the floor in her room. Entering her bathroom she ran her hands under the cold water and splashed her face. Taking a deep breath she looked in the mirror and jumped seeing Jack in the reflection. Spinning around she took in the girl's hard glare.  
"What happened?" Jack demanded. AJ frowned,  
"With Riddick. He's in a foul mood, autopilots set and he's beating the shit out of the punching bag," the teenager elaborated. AJ groaned and stalked to her wardrobe.  
"He kissed me," she said pulling out the box with the ring in it. Jack gaped at her,  
"So?" she queried, AJ shot her a look telling her to drop it as she left her bedroom and made her way down to the gym.

Riddick knew the instant she stepped into the room, her soft scent filling his senses. AJ took a wide berth to stand in front of him and slowly made her way to stand in front of him, the punching bag behind her. He stared down at her, his goggles were off, and the lights were low so she found herself staring into his silver eyes. Tentatively she reached up and placed her hand along his cheek. Riddick's anger melted out of him the instant she touched him, and he leaned into her palm, he tugged her closer and wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. Jack watched from the doorway and quietly made her way back to the living room, giving them some space.

* * *

"So that's why …?" Riddick trailed off and AJ nodded. He twirled the ring in his fingers. They were sitting on the mat, his back against the wall. She had told him her dream and how she got the ring. Riddick had to admit it was weird, but he believed her, she had never lied to him before, why would she start now. His thumb picked up a light engraving on the inside and he commanded the lights up a little higher. He squinted at the etching, AJ slipped between his knees and he showed her what he was looking at.  
"RBR," she murmured and felt him tense. She turned the ring over and he could see it easily.  
"Riddick, what's your middle name?" he swallowed,  
"Brent," he whispered. They looked at each other and AJ took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"Creepy," she whispered and he could only agree.

* * *

Conversation was stilted throughout dinner, Jack took herself to her room early leaving Riddick and AJ alone in the living room. Riddick watched her as she stood up and took a deep breath, her chest rising, pressing her already full breasts against the tight top she wore.  
"I'm going to the gym, you wanna train?" she asked, Riddick let out a breath and nodded, his body was coiled tightly and he needed to let loose some steam or he would be up half the night staring at the ceiling like he had been the last few nights, thinking of her.

He went and changed into a pair of sweatpants and stopped in the doorway to the gym, his eyes raking over her near naked body. She wore a tight sports bra and a pair of loose shorts that encased her arse and little else. He cleared his throat and she smiled at him as she stretched and warmed up her muscles. Riddick cracked his neck and they settled into an easy stance.

They were still training nearly two hours later, although it had changed subtly since the beginning, now they were fighting in earnest, Riddick being the larger and stronger of the two ended it finally when he pinned her to the mat with his body. AJ grinned and looped her arms around his neck pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. She felt him tense and then relax just as quickly as she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his hard chest. They broke apart, both breathing heavily,  
"Do you want this Ashlin?" he asked, knowing that if she didn't it would be hard to stop. She smiled up at him,  
"Of course I do, but you had to work for it," she said cheekily. He chuckled when he realised that she had invited him into the gym for a very specific reason. Sitting up he helped her to her feet before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom.

He took her into the bathroom and kissed her while turning the shower on to a comfortable temperature. She ran her hands over his chest and down to the drawstring tie on the front of his pants. He pressed his lower body against hers trapping her hands as he let her hair loose and ran his hands down her arms to her hips to her arse. He squeezed it gently and lifted her to sit on the counter. He pressed himself between her thighs and tugged the sports bra over her head. Riddick cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. She moaned when he bent his head to take one of the hard little nubs into mouth, his tongue swirling seductively around the peak as he suckled gently. AJ ran her nails across his neck lightly as she held his head in place. He smirked when he heard her whimper when his mouth left her breast. She cooed in pleasure when he turned his attention to her other breast.

AJ lifted her hips as he tugged her shorts down off her hips along with her panties, the smell of her desire for him hit him full force and he couldn't help but groan softly. Riddick kissed her hard, pushing his own pants off and lifting her easily, he carried her into the shower. He forced himself to slow down, and he gently soaped up her body, kissing her insistently as he pressed her against the wall. AJ could feel his erection pressing into her stomach and she grinded herself against him smiling to herself when he groaned against her lips. She washed him as he had her, letting her fingers run over his skin, over his entire body except the hard straining flesh that needed her touch the most.  
"Ash," he growled as her hand encircled his heated length, she dropped to her knees and looked up at him,  
"Yes Riddick?" she innocently enquired. He opened his mouth to reply but lost all train of thought as she licked the head of his cock.

Hauling her up, Riddick had her wrap her legs around his waist.  
"Are you sure you want this?" he ground out knowing that this was the last time he was going to ask. AJ rocked her hips forward and Riddick let out a low groan as the head of his cock slid easily inside her slippery passage. Her hands ran over his shoulders as he pressed her against the shower wall and sank into her fully. He could feel the beginnings of her climax after only a few varied thrusts. He lightly bit her shoulder and soothed the spot with his tongue which sent her over the edge, he grunted as her muscles tightened around his shaft. AJ cried his name as a powerful orgasm swept over her. Riddick had never heard anything more beautiful as he continued rocking his hips to hers. Her mouth claimed his in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

He could feel his balls tighten; he could feel the blood pounding in his ears. Leaning back he reached down between them and rubbed the tiny nub he knew would send her over the edge with him. AJ arched her body when he touched her clit; his mouth opened and caught her breast making her whimper as he started to thrust harder. She could feel another orgasm rippling through her,  
"That's it baby, come with me," he whispered in her ear,  
"Let go, come with me baby," he grunted and he could feel the beast inside him howling for release, but he held back. She screamed as he pushed her over, her nails drawing blood as she clawed his back. Riddick felt her passage grip his cock like a thousand fluttering fingers all intent on giving him the best orgasm he'd ever had. He couldn't hold back any more and pushed inside her roughly, their hips meshed together as he erupted. AJ watched his silver eyes cloud over as he came and she kissed him tenderly. She felt extremely tired and laid her head on his shoulder, listening to their ragged breathing as it slowed and calmed.

Riddick pressed his lips to her shoulder and heard her purr, her fingers rubbing his neck soothingly. She slid down his body and he had to pick her up again for her legs wouldn't hold her. He wrapped her in a towel and set her on the counter while he dried them off. He kissed her gently and carried her bed. She curled up in his arms asleep, her head resting on his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and soon followed her into the deep sleep only exhaustion could induce.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, hope you guys like this chappie, I do, hehe who wouldn't? Riddick in the shower ... mmm, something I wouldn't mind believe you me. I still can't believe that I've been able to get five chapters up in five days. Kudos to me yay! **

**

* * *

**

**Crematoriacon - Thank you, I'm enjoying writing this fic, and I love the fact that people are actually reveiwing me and telling me that they like it too! The mystery will continue, I need it to or the plot would call flat on its face, so theres going to be more.**

**Amarcano - The merc is not the same one as the one in tCOR, it was never going to be, and I know I said that I'd explain him soon, but the story isnt going in that direction at the moment if at all. He might be explained, he might not be, still thinking about it. But I'm glad you're liking the story, keep reviewing please I need all the help I can get.**

**Bree3354 - The Ring! gah but I can see your point, I actually went and saw The Skeleton Key by the same director yesterday which I think was my inspiration for the dream. That chapter almost wrote itself, unlike this one. I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters, I've got an idea where they can go, but who knows, Thanks for reveiwing.**

**ElleloveMax85 - Awesome! loved your review, made my day at University a hell of a lot better, Cheers. **

**Wildfire6962000 - You aren't the only one who wants to know what's in store with them, I'd like to know too :D **


End file.
